


Великое переселение

by Rikali_Lockwood



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Disasters, Gen, Natural Disasters, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikali_Lockwood/pseuds/Rikali_Lockwood
Summary: Колонизация Перна овеяна мифами, легендами, уже никто не помнит настоящую и правдивую историю переселения. О ней все забыли.Примечания автора:автор не любит изобретать имена, поэтому имя для женского персонажа взято из оригинальных имен, которые Маккефри использовала в своих романах, посвященных Перну.работа писалась для WTF Dragonriders of Pern 2020https://ficbook.net/readfic/9154704





	Великое переселение

— Найдено еще пятнадцать пригодных для жизни планет, — радостно вещала длинноволосая миниатюрная блондинка с больших и маленьких экранов, развешенных повсюду в подземных городах.

 _«В прошлом месяце было найдено всего десять»_ , — хмыкнула про себя Эми Мотт, отвернулась от экрана и продолжила свой путь через толпу зевак.

— Десять планет молодых, с приятным теплым климатом. На всех пятнадцати есть моря и океаны… — продолжала блондинка с экрана. Правда, энтузиазма людям это не прибавляло. За последние пятьдесят лет они полностью истощили ресурсы планеты, закапывались все дальше вглубь земли, поближе к грунтовым водам, подальше от палящего солнца, которое становилось все опаснее для жителей третье планеты в Солнечной системе. Сто лет назад была запущена программа «Великое переселение», целью которой был поиск пригодных для жизни планет с целью колонизации. И сначала успехи этой программы не были столь впечатляющими. Всего восемь планет за полвека.

— Наши знания были малы, — оправдывались тогда ученые, — но теперь мы поняли, по каким важным критериям определить пригодные для жизни миры.

После этих заявления дела и вправду пошли лучше. Сначала одна планета за полгода, потом две, потом две в месяц. Правда, людей в подземных городах не убавлялось.

— Хорошие корабли дело дорогое, но исполнимое, — продолжала ведущая вечерних новостей, — но наш лидер уже выделил ресурсы и дал команды для строительства кораблей, который увезут людей на новые планеты, найденные учеными.

Нужно только немного подождать…. Нужно только подождать…. Совсем чуть-чуть. Пару лет. Потом своей очереди. И корабли обязательно увезут вас всех на чудесные планеты с горами, океанами, зелеными деревьями и реками. Но годы шли, а очередь никак не доходила. Кораблей было мало, людей слишком много, поэтому ожидание растягивалось на десятилетия. Но правительство по-прежнему просило подождать еще немного и верить в них и ученых.

— Я ищу Пола Бендена, — обратилась Мотт к бармену. — Мне сказали, что я могу найти его здесь.

Бармен критически осмотрел женщину с головы до ног, потом кивнул кому-то за ее спиной.

— Тот стол у окна, — он махнул рукой в сторону темного угла, где в одиночестве сидел мужчина средних лет.

— Мистер Бенден. — Мужчина указал на пустой стул и Эми приняла приглашение.

— Вас характеризовали как хорошего механика. Вы когда-нибудь видели большие корабли?

— Нет, мистер Бенден.

— Я тоже — пока мне не показали мой корабль полгода назад. Джон сказал, что вы можете починить все, что угодно.

— Какая планета?

— Перн.

— Она… — Эми почувствовала себя неуверенно. Любой бы мечтал оказаться на ее месте. Но у нее было столько вопросов. Ей необходимо их задать. — На ней есть вода и суша?

— Надеюсь, — хмыкнул мужчина. — Не хотелось бы думать, что нас отправляют на смерть. Хотя я ничему не удивлюсь.

— Но…

— Каждый день эта приятная дама рассказывает жителям об успехах ученых, о новых планетах, пригодных для жизни. Но все они так далеко, мисс: неизвестно, что там на самом деле.

— А экспедиции?

— Даже если они на самом деле существуют, мисс, они короткие и мало располагающие к реальным данным о планете, — ее собеседник выглядел искренним. От этого его слова звучали еще более удручающе. — Я буду честен с вами. Мы не знаем, долетим ли, не знаем, соответствует ли Перн своему описанию. Но следующие два корабля полетят через год к другим солнечным системам, и я не могу гарантировать, что они существуют, как планета, обещанная нам. Но мне нужен хороший механик. Слава богу, работников я могу выбрать себе сам. И если вы готовы…

— У меня есть пятилетний сын. — Дети на кораблях не приветствовались, но Эми решилась на эту встречу только ради будущего своего сына. Ее жизнь прошла трудно, она может попытаться изменить жизнь для него.

— Лишние голодные рты, — вздохнул Бенден.

— Или новый механик, который может перенять у матери все ее навыки со временем. Вы сами сказали, что не знаете, сколько займет полет.

— Или новый механик, — согласился мужчина и протянул ей электронные карточки. Видимо, хороший механик и вправду был ему очень нужен.

Через два дня, пройдя последнюю железную дверь с полученными пропусками, Эми Мотт немного успокоилась. Корабль действительно существовал, на нем собиралось лететь несколько сотен людей, ученых, политиков и просто счастливчиков, дождавшихся своей очереди или получивших билеты так же, как она. На корабль уже грузилась техника и контейнеры с животными. Эми понадеялась, что планета действительно пригодна для жизни, что это все не театральная постановка для отвода глаз и успокоения людей, и что их всех не отправляют на верную смерть.


End file.
